<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初恋注定分手 by Maozaizaizaizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956955">初恋注定分手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozaizaizaizi/pseuds/Maozaizaizaizi'>Maozaizaizaizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozaizaizaizi/pseuds/Maozaizaizaizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>改来改去始终不满意</p><p>无法控制4000字以上篇幅的我[手动再见]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, 牛及</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初恋注定分手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在凌晨4点钟醒来并不容易，伸手关掉手机闹钟后，刚刚的闹铃声就像是梦境一样模糊起来。</p><p>果然错过了日出。</p><p>及川有些气恼地抓过牛岛递过来的手套，在暖炉上烤过的布料温度刚刚好。</p><p>年岁的增长让身体开始变得不听使唤，为什么起床变得这么困难呢？带上手套的及川望向牛岛，想开口随便说点什么，比如抱怨或者埋怨，却被对方用一盒温热的牛奶贴住了左脸脸颊。</p><p>“再怎么说，过了正月，彻就要满46岁了吧。“牛岛收回牛奶，撕开吸管包装，再插进了奶盒。</p><p>“我知道的啦。“的确四十几岁的年龄也并不是能够轻易在对方昵称前面加上”小“的岁数。</p><p>牛奶的温度也刚刚好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第一次和牛岛出去旅行是在初中毕业那年，冬休快要来临的时候。但说旅行似乎太过，说到底也不过是短短两天的出游。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雨天的走廊，水汽独有的气息在蔓延。绕开雨伞前进，头昏得行走的感觉变得不太真实。“眼睛是人的第三个平衡点。”前几天课本上的内容似乎只记住了这一点。单脚离地后，如果再闭上眼睛的话，原本轻易获得的平衡感便被淹没在眼睑之下，就像踩在凹凸不平的海绵上。</p><p>就像现在一样。</p><p>医生下的诊断的是“压力过大”，并且颈部一直保持同一个姿势所以才会导致“脑供血不足”——“听起来挺可怕的，但是只要好好休息就可以啦。“在讲述了准备升大学的考生中，还有人因为紧张失眠后，笑着补充了一句，”明明只是初中生，干嘛压力那么大啊。“</p><p>脚下的路面变得起起伏伏，前进的路线变得弯弯曲曲。但习惯了就好，为什么确定平日里的感受就是真实的呢？说不定地面本来就像海浪一样起起伏伏，毕竟睁着眼睛还是知道前进的方向。</p><p>但今天并不那么好运。</p><p>向趴在岩泉家窗台的三色花猫打了招呼后，转角便到了自己的家门前。掏出钥匙期待着父母做好的饭菜，却发现了贴在冰箱上的纸条。</p><p>“今天下午爸爸妈妈接到了急诊通知，抱歉啦，小彻的晚饭自己解决吧。“咕哝了一句都什么时代了不知道发条简讯吗“，然后对着妈妈在句末画上的人脸用力的撇了一下嘴。但随着最近的寒流的到来，病人的数目就像地上的落叶一样逐渐增多，妈妈爸爸的忙乱并不难理解。</p><p>小岩最近因为班级活动常常会忙到很晚，和一个人面对小岩的热情无比妈妈桑相比，及川想了想还是转身拿上了雨衣。</p><p>心里默念着吃完这顿饭自己的零花钱大概会所剩无几，才走出公寓门口便发现了迎面而来的牛岛。</p><p>雨落在雨衣上传来了微弱的声响，牛岛的肩头上有着水渍。不过现在并不是思考这个的时候。要从零花钱的数目转移到处理牛岛为什么会出现在这里，大脑罢工似的无法集中精力——头昏让思考变得像闷在被窝里寻找氧气。</p><p>“及川，好巧。”对方先开口。</p><p>“什么好巧……为什么小牛若会出现在这里？”</p><p>“压力的话，旅行似乎可以解决。”答非所问。</p><p>经过另一段对牛弹琴般费力的交谈后，发现牛岛不知从哪里知道了自己生病的情况，特地跑到自家来探望，再顺便宣传一下百鸟泽。不对，或许是宣传自家学校然后顺便看望。真是想抓着他的衣领对他大喊“我才不要和小——牛——若——打排球！”</p><p>“一辈子都不会给他传球”的决心甚至可以发展到“一辈子都不想和他说话”，但雨却越下越大，有几滴顺着雨衣的帽檐滑进了后背，不算冰凉但沿着背脊下滑的感觉太过于微妙，弄得人心烦意乱。于是随手抓过对方校服的袖口拖着往家里走，已经湿透的布料感觉更糟糕，但意外的缓解了头晕，脚下似乎变得平坦起来。</p><p>“小牛若都怪你，没晚餐吃啦。”蜷缩在沙发里等着对方在浴室擦干头发，伸手拿起桌上的外卖电话单，结果却因为牛岛的出现笑到快滚到地上。</p><p>牛岛因为身型比自己稍微高大的原因，穿上自己的衬衫显得过分紧身。</p><p>“不是可以定外卖么。”对方却对上一句话提出了疑问。</p><p>外卖送到的时候牛岛的头发已经变干，及川揉着对方的耳发感叹着这个季节还真是干燥。</p><p>“所以及川你要去旅游吗？”</p><p>“干嘛这么执着？”及川开始挑起饭菜里的葱来。</p><p>“因为可以释放压力啊，你的头会晕吧”牛岛也开始夹起葱来，不过全夹到了自己的碗中。</p><p>“小牛若是怪兽吧。“伸手用筷子将对方的米饭和葱搅住一团，发现猛地探身发力让头晕更明显了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>明明以往岩酱的手刀会向右的，往左躲避的时候却被打了个正着。</p><p>“所以你就答应了？“</p><p>及川抱怨着好疼点了点头。</p><p>伊豆泽到松岛，或者是猫咪众多的田代岛，牛岛甚至考虑到了出国旅游，最终因为经费原因把目的地是近郊的海岸。</p><p>“现在去海边是要吹风再感冒对吧？“岩泉将声量压到了正常大小，远处一直注视的同校同学这才转移了视线。</p><p>“因为小牛若有亲戚家在那啦。在他家的旅馆打打工顺便住下玩还可以节约零花钱哦。“及川努力挤出一个招牌微笑。</p><p>“哦个毛线啦！”再一记手刀。</p><p>告诉岩泉自己喜欢牛岛的事情，大约是在初二的时候。荷尔蒙开始作用，身体太过于诚恳，就像头晕一样让人无所适从。</p><p>岩泉张着嘴不知道该从“牛岛是个男性”还是“竟然是牛岛”入手开始回应，最后只是在互相凝视之后，吐出了一个有气无力的“啊”。</p><p>真是奇怪， 与牛岛的见面除了赛场，也仅仅止于赛场下的几次。 干净利落的扣球以及拦网，鬓角低落的汗水，直率过分的语句，牛岛若利本身，似乎可以构成“喜欢”的条件，但怎么看都不会是“及川喜欢”的充分必要。</p><p>况且及川自己也和岩泉抱怨过，递情书的女孩子们不过是看过几场比赛。</p><p>岩泉抬脚考虑要不要踢脸的时候，及川给出了理由：”短短几场比赛就决定‘自己喜欢的是这个人’，‘世界上非他不属’，这种情感才不是喜欢，这是电视里的男女主角，总是相爱太快。”</p><p>“对啊，球场下的及川是可以说出这么恶心话的、并且性格恶劣的人。”</p><p>“好讨厌啊，岩酱你。”</p><p>但看到“百鸟泽”便开始产生期待，希望可以拥抱与被拥抱，想要念出“牛岛”的姓名时便嘴角发酸难以发声，却是事实。</p><p>不不不，这一定不是喜欢。自己从来没有体验过，又有什么资格把这种感觉就这么定义呢。于是面对面的时候，还是决定咬牙切齿的说到“一定要打败你”好了。</p><p> </p><p>出发那天及川围上了围巾，妈妈念叨着哪天一定要请牛岛君吃饭，背包里除了换洗的几件衣物空空如也。到达车站时才发现忘记带雨伞，不过想了想放弃了择回去。头晕的时候走楼梯像是走蜿蜒上行的山道。</p><p>到达目的地的路线并不简单，公车、短途火车再是公车，最后是小镇的入口处牛岛家特意来接送的车，两天中的半天就这么消耗过去。前来迎接的是牛岛的叔叔和小学5年纪的堂妹，牛岛叔叔沉默程度和牛岛不相上下，多亏坐在前排的杏奈让话题再简单的寒暄后得以继续。</p><p>“和若利在一起其实超无趣的吧，一天到晚说的都是排球——排球——什么的。“杏奈探身用手戳了戳牛岛的鼻梁，被开车的父亲轻轻地说了一声”不要乱动“。</p><p>“我可也是一天到晚都是排球哦。“和牛岛独自相处的时间不超过24小时，对话过半都是挑衅，对于牛岛的日常生活无法总结。</p><p>“诶——明明彻长得那么帅。不过彻一定不会因为排球拒绝园子吧。“</p><p>“园子？“</p><p>“园子可是超级可爱的。若利却说‘自己早起要去晨跑，不想和园子一起出去’，超级直接的拒绝了园子去看日出的请求。“杏奈再次转身，对着牛岛做出了当下热播电视剧中某个主角的招牌鬼脸。</p><p>“我只是说了事实而已。“牛岛做出鬼脸回敬。</p><p>“小牛若太蠢啦。“不过原来牛岛还会做鬼脸，看来并不无趣呢。</p><p> </p><p>到达的时候快到黄昏，冬天似乎没有夕阳，天色暗淡后远远的可以看到海面远方的灯塔。海在平静的起伏，取代了自己脚下的陆地，公路沿着海岸线蔓延，要在较远处才有沙滩。杏奈牵着及川的手走进了自家的家庭旅馆，晚饭竟然是火锅，及川下意识的回头朝牛岛笑了笑，又马上将目光转向杏奈。</p><p>杏奈妈妈一边感叹着牛岛要是像及川这样外向便好了，一边向及川的饭碗中夹着料理，大概早就知道及川生病的情况，一口回绝了及川要帮忙处理旅馆杂事的请求。</p><p>实在不知道要怎么答谢，及川对着饭碗边缘的葱粒想。接着葱粒便被牛岛夹走，杏奈举着筷子大喊了一声“我要蘑菇。”，及川夹了块蘑菇放在 对方碗中。</p><p>“小心不要被烫着了啦。”</p><p>杏奈回答的是一脸幸福的微笑,自己却警告自己绝对不要转头再次去看牛岛。</p><p> </p><p>洗完澡出来牛岛已经正躺在刚拿出来的床铺上看着手机，想扑过去说小牛若原来也是会玩手机的人啊，想了想最终也只是欠身看了看手机中的内容。</p><p>是一场友谊赛的资料。</p><p>“原来小牛若睡前会看比赛啊。”用毛巾使劲揉搓着自己的头发。</p><p>“只是习惯了而已。”对方翻了个身似乎是想让及川看得更清楚。</p><p>“不过这样的排球白痴还会被小孩子告白，小牛若一定还藏了其他有趣的事吧“</p><p>“并没有。“</p><p>不知道对方是在否定前一句还是后一句，及川叹了口气，然后坐在了自己的床铺上。</p><p>“小牛若啊，我可是超级烦恼的哦。“</p><p>“嗯？“在屏幕上点击了暂停。</p><p>“被好多女孩子告白，很苦恼的。“</p><p>“没有这样的经历，所以我无法体会。“四目相望。</p><p>“很多女孩子，其实也不过仅仅看过我的比赛，从大家口口相传的及川中了解到‘我’。就这么说自己喜欢上了，真是有够搞笑的吧。”及川取下搭在肩上的毛巾，将视线转移到毛巾上淡淡的水痕上去。</p><p>“我并不这么觉得哦。”牛岛起身拿过毛巾，把它放入了洗衣篮。“球场上的及川也是及川的一部分吧，被及川的一部分吸引儿而喜欢你，似乎并不是不可以成立的。”</p><p>“……小牛若。”不过是个排球白痴。</p><p>“就像没有旅行过的人，也可以拥有环游世界的梦想啊。”</p><p>“不过是被园子告白了，小牛若什么都不懂啦。”及川翻身用脚不停的踢着走回被窝的牛岛。</p><p>“记得吹头。”</p><p>“那如果有人也仅仅看过小牛若的比赛，就觉得自己好像喜欢他。小牛若会觉得好笑吗？”在海边头发干得并不快，枕在手臂上潮湿中还能感受到温热的体温。</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“不想吹头，想看比赛。”会做鬼脸，睡前看比赛，拒绝过别人的告白，都是自己不知道的牛岛，但意外的并不讨厌。或许是把对赛场上牛岛的感觉迁移到了其他部分的牛岛身上，及川这么想，然后学着杏奈做了个鬼脸。</p><p>冬季旅馆里的客人很少，临海的房屋没有什么邻居，安静下来的时候海浪的声音便变得愈加清晰了，海风独特的咸味也开始溢满鼻腔。外面应该刮着不小的风，眩晕感突然更加强烈了，总感觉自己身处在黑海中央快要消失的船舱中，驶向古代人民猜想中的四方世界的边缘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天见到园子真是大吃一惊。</p><p>大概早5点半便开始天明。及川起身拉上窗帘之后，却发现难以再次入睡，于是开始望着正在熟睡的牛岛。而正准备伸手触碰对方鼻尖的时候，传来了敲门声与杏奈的呼喊声。</p><p>“彻，彻。早饭要好了哦，今天园子他们也要来。”</p><p>把刚刚伸出的手背在身后，转而用左手开了门，门外的园子似乎已经穿戴整齐。</p><p>“彻一脸好像干了坏事的样子。”杏奈探身向房间里望了望，牛岛已经从床上坐起。</p><p>“对啊，刚刚准备在你哥哥脸上画上傻乎乎的白色大鸟。”</p><p>“我也想替园子报仇来着。”杏奈压低声量说，然后转身跑下了楼。</p><p>牛岛在来之前解释过因为旅馆会有客人外出看日出的原因，早饭开饭较早。及川回头确认了一下时间，发现这是自己晨练的时间。</p><p>“及川，后面的头发翘起来了。”身后传来牛岛换衣服的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早饭是梅子茶泡饭、烤鱼与酱汤。杏奈爸爸妈妈已经去招呼客人，杏奈模仿着大人的口气重复着“粗茶淡饭，请见谅，见谅。”</p><p>不过桌子的另一边却坐了另一个小女孩，沉默不说话的模样与杏奈大相径庭。</p><p>不会是园子吧？及川在心里默念，看到牛岛与女孩对视之后点头致意，“想笑”的感觉从心里蔓延到了面部肌肉，但却在最后一刻僵硬住。</p><p>“请和园子也打招呼哦，牛岛君。”一直沉默的女孩突然说话，并指向了门厅，杏奈也停下了口中的话语。</p><p>牛岛点了点头，低声呼唤了一声“园子”便向门厅走去。</p><p>而突然间出现并抱紧牛岛腰间的，是一只较胖的秋田。</p><p> </p><p>不知道该庆幸好还是叹息好，下山的游客描述起上山的艰辛和最终没有出现的日出，及川吃着滚烫却快速冷却的红薯，听到了和牛岛一起行走时,雪地发出的“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响。</p><p>天色只是越来越亮，睡在一片蓝色里的山峦显露出越来越清晰的轮廓，但太阳却始终不曾露面。雾气未散，夜晚只是平和的过度到了白天。</p><p>“可是还是想看。”把吃剩一半的红薯递给了牛岛。作为交换，对方给了剩下四分之三的冻柿子。</p><p>“下次来的时候再去吧。”</p><p>“但并不想再来一次了，感觉一辈子都不想再见到这么多的雪。”</p><p>“不是还有60年的时间吗。”</p><p>“原来要活到100岁，听起来好累。”及川咬了一口手中的柿子。</p><p>冻硬了的柿子像夏天才会吃的雪糕，嘴唇上的温度却并没有因此下降。变成老爷爷之后，怎么可能再有力气去登山呢？</p><p>“若利真笨啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杏奈和另一位女孩合力将园子推出来房间后，及川双手捧着酱汤不知道该怎么消化现实，最终将僵住的笑容加倍释放。</p><p>“原来那位便是园子呀，能被园子告白，真是三生有幸。”</p><p>牛岛耸了耸肩，走回餐桌，顺便招呼另外两位回到座位：“所以说告白什么的，并没有。”</p><p>开始早餐后，杏奈包着大口米饭介绍了自己同班的树理以及树理的宠物园子。</p><p>“园子她啊……从没有去过比小镇公园更远的地方哦……但是对若利他……”</p><p>“但是对牛岛一见钟情。”几乎没有怎么吃饭的树理补充。</p><p>“竟然还……第一次……到了我家。”</p><p>“还约牛岛君看日出。”</p><p>“请稍微等一下……你们怎么知道园子想和牛岛去看日出呢？”及川忍不住发话。牛岛已经吃完了早饭，合上筷子放在了碗的正中央。</p><p>“因为啊……”杏奈望向了树理。</p><p>“因为园子她……竟然对着牛岛君露出了肚子，让别人摸肚子，园子以前是从没有干过这件事情的。”</p><p>“并且啊！园子撞翻了妈妈泡的料酒，在地板上，画了一个又一个的太阳呢。”这次是杏奈的补充，杏奈似乎已经咽下了米饭。</p><p>及川想了想当时的情景，大概太阳不过是园子追自己尾巴画出来的圆圈罢了，这也应该是园子被责令不能再进屋的原因之一吧。而露出肚子，说不定……说不定仅仅是在那一刹那学会了而已。</p><p>“不过，牛岛为什么要拒绝园子呢？”视线转向牛岛。</p><p>对方移动椅子，起身说道：</p><p>“既然是来休假，也想偷懒不那么早起。“</p><p>“太过分了！“杏奈和及川的异口同声。树理开始埋头吃饭。</p><p> </p><p>顺着沿海公路向前走，到达集市买了新鲜的时蔬，然后在杏奈的带领下四个人和园子一同参观了小学，住满猫咪的小巷，和堆积了好多漫画的二手书店。树理渐渐话多了起来，最后到冻到鼻头发红的时候，躲在公园的滑梯一面躲避海风。</p><p>并不是散步的好天气，头发和衣服上充满了海盐的味道，因此也感到湿冷。大概是海风的原因，头晕得更明显了。闭上眼睛杏奈和园子嬉戏的笑声显得遥远而不真切，像快要消失的泡沫。及川向右移了一步，避开了左边牛岛身上的温热。</p><p>“喂，小牛若。”睁开眼睛又眯成缝，在狭小的视界里注视少年。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“明天去看日出吧。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>”为什么会答应呢？“</p><p>”因为及川是病人。“</p><p>“你才是得了病吧。”这个时候园子跑了过来，绕着及川走了两圈后，躺在地上露出了肚子。</p><p>“园子变心了！！”两个少女同时发出了惊叫。</p><p> </p><p>第二天起来的时候，杏奈和树理都还在熟睡。及川看了看手机时间，凌晨4点半。开门推出自行车，远处的沙滩在微暗的天光下像在发光，大概要经过40分钟的车程才能够到达。</p><p>牛若递来了围巾，及川嘲笑对方翘起的耳发。对方却回了一句要不要再戴上帽子。伸手拿过帽子，在门厅犹豫着要不要带上园子的时候，牛岛骑上了单车。</p><p>在自动车道的边缘骑行，清晨的风声大得听不见海浪的起落，满鼻腔的咸涩。牛岛在前面一直沉默。</p><p>”小牛若说点什么啦。“想伸脚踢对方的车胎，却因为眩晕感而放弃。</p><p>”要说什么？“对方放慢了骑车的速度，开始与及川并行。</p><p>”……随便什么。”及川拉了拉帽檐，“现在的我啊，大概还是像坐在在夹板上吧，随着海浪额节奏摇——晃——”</p><p>“杏奈他们要搬家了。”牛岛却突然打断及川的发言。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>”因为杏奈上中学的缘故，搬到镇上去更加方便。“</p><p>“那旅馆呢？”远处的还出现了货轮的身影，掩埋在一片模糊的深蓝色里。</p><p>“接下来也有市政改造。”</p><p>“所以，过了今晚就再也不会和小牛若共同处在那个房间里面了吧……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“一起看排球的记忆说不定会和房间一样消失。’噗——‘的一下，被挖掘机挖走了。”</p><p>“大概吧。要记住一个场面80几年会很困难吧。”</p><p>“80几年的话，小牛若你要活100岁啊……真辛苦。”口中开始呼出白气，行走的时候天色在渐渐变浅，但路过的汽车还是开启了远光灯。</p><p>“真希望自己的头昏也会消失啊。”及川因为晃眼而停在了路边。</p><p>“你没事吧？”牛岛弯腰想注视及川的脸。</p><p>“小牛若离我太近啦。”伸手推开。“你一定没有谈过恋爱吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“所以才不会懂，凭几场球场就喜欢上一个人是很可笑的。”</p><p>“但是，没有看过世界的人，也有向往环游世界的权力吧。”牛岛将车靠在公路的防护栏上，然后伸手想拿过及川的单车。</p><p>“那是没有谈过恋爱的小牛若的发言。恋爱可是很辛苦的。”</p><p>“那及川呢？”牛岛拉扯着少年靠在了防护栏旁，然后两人蹲下蜷缩在了角落里。</p><p>“反正我讨厌那种人，讨厌得不得了。小牛若也不要随便答应别人的告白。”</p><p>牛岛看起来略有所思，风从头顶上飘过。及川吸了吸鼻子。</p><p>“不过……话说过来，小牛若你，到底为什么要带我来这里呢？”</p><p>“因为你在最后的比赛失败后，看起来很伤心的样子。”</p><p>“什么烂理由，比照顾我生病还烂的理由。”及川吐了吐舌头。再一次的失败，后辈带来的压力，甚至是来自同伴们的信任，似乎都是构成现在晕眩的一部份成因。</p><p>“小牛若的青春才是失败的。”不服气的挪动身体到远离对方的地方。</p><p>“不过……为了报答小牛若奇怪的好意，让我来结束小牛若失败的青春吧。“</p><p>远处的货船开始鸣笛，声音混在风中。船的笛声似乎不同于世界上的所有声音，像是一群白鲸在海底深处某个地方呼唤着什么，然后一直回荡在天际，再到耳膜，最后连胸腔都感受到了震动。</p><p>又一辆车驶过，灯光快速的扫过牛岛的眼睑。</p><p>“你要怎么做呢？”牛岛向后倾斜了身体，却不小心碰到了自行车，自行车倒下相撞，发出了“哐——”的一声。</p><p>“那就——</p><p>和小牛若谈一场恋爱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 最终怎样结束旅程的，记忆已经模糊了，不是像被挖掘机挖走一样全部消失，而类似于头晕到无法记起的程度。</p><p>只记得最后放弃了骑车，推着自行车感叹道早知道带上园子就好了，然后停停走走，手指冻到已经毫无知觉的时候，遇到了往回走得路人。</p><p>“你们啊，现在已经看不到日出了哦。”是两位年龄大约40多岁的中年人。“今天的天气，看不到日出啊。”</p><p>然后对方开始描述起昨日的壮丽景色，太阳出来前耀眼的青空啊，刚刚出来刹那天色变暗的程度啊，或者最终升起时淡金色的海洋。</p><p>于是最后选择了折返，与一路上热心讲解的大叔互留了邮箱，说好了发昨日日出时的照片。不过后来有没有再次联系呢？好像没有又似乎有。</p><p>倒是记得结束旅程后回家，爸爸妈妈在冰箱中留下了煮好的咖喱。一个人开始吃饭，打开电视，映入眼帘的是电视剧主角的鬼脸，思索起恋爱到底是辛苦还是不辛苦的时候，才发现这部电视剧里的男女主角竟然是一见钟情。 </p><p>接着是春天里的樱前线，初中毕业，青城与白鸟泽，不知道到底失不失败的青春落幕，然后不知不觉成为了会无法早起，讨厌熬夜，坐久了便会腰疼的中年人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么我要和若利一直在一起啊。”返程的车上开了暖气，及川摘下了帽子与手套。牛岛不知从哪里又掏出一盒牛奶。</p><p>在一间已经消失的房屋里看排球，房间像悬在半空，被海风包围着。及川脑海里突然闪过这样的光景，牛奶的温度刚刚好。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>